1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is backpacks for carrying heavy footwear such as in-line skates or ski boots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous backpacks on the market. These backpacks may be used to carry sporting equipment and the like. However, heavy bulky footwear, such as inline roller skates, conventional roller skates, ice skates, and ski boots are particularly difficult to accommodate in a standard backpack. The footwear either does not fit or shifts around in the bag. As a result, prior art backpacks have proved unsatisfactory for transporting heavy, bulky footwear.
Carriers for ice skates and roller skates and the like are known, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,256 and 2,672,263 show the use of L-shaped compartments for carrying roller skates or ice skates. Ski boot bags having a triangular shape are known. See Design U.S. Pat. No. 312,726. Backpacks having side compartments are also known in the art. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,978 (Noice). However, there still is a need for a versatile backpack that can accommodate inline roller skates or other bulky footwear.